Fortunate Circumstances
by aaroncottrell97
Summary: Thomas and Emily have loved each other for many years but what happens one night when Duck stays in Tidmouth Sheds and leaves Emily to sleep alone. Will this hinder Thomas and Emily's relationship or will it allow them to reveal their deepest feelings to each other. Set during Duck and the Slip Coaches.


It was another beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was out on his branch line as usual pulling his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel. The little tank engine had more passengers than he had ever had.

"Doesn't the countryside look beautiful in summer".

"I agree Annie, don't you agree Thomas?"

But Thomas wasn't paying attention to the countryside. He had something else on his mind. Or rather someone. Annie and Clarabel knew what it was.

"He's thinking about her again". They sang teasingly.

Thomas blushed. "No I'm not". The two coaches weren't fooled.

"Come now Thomas we all know that's not true".

"You're been thinking about her non stop for days now".

Thomas knew they were right. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her big wheels, her beautiful emerald green paintwork, her beautiful face and her amazing smile. Her name brought chills through his boiler everytime he heard it.

"Emily". He whispered to himself.

He remembered the day when she first came to the island many years ago. When he met her at Knapford station he was speechless by her beauty. However he wasn't speechless for long because she unknowingly stole Annie and Clarabel. He was very angry about it but he soon forgived her when she saved both him and Oliver from a nasty accident. Since then they have been very good friends. But ever since that day Thomas started to develop strong romantic feelings for her and soon he realised he was in love with her.

He was approaching Elsbridge station where he knew she would be waiting there to collect his passengers. As he rounded the bend the he could see she was already there. He stopped just beside her amazed by how, beautiful was.

"Hello Tommy" she said cheerfully, "How are you today?"

Thomas frowned, he didn't like her nickname for him, and she knew it, but she also knew that he secretly liked it but he would never admit it.

"I'm all right. But I'd be much better if I didn't have so many passengers". Annie and Clarabel had to agree with him. "We've never been felt so full in all our lives" moaned Annie "I'm so full I've barely any room for luggage" agreeed Clarabel.

"You think you've got it bad I've had to take so many passenger and goods trains today I haven't been able to stop for a rest at all" said Emily.

Thomas smiled checkily. "Well you're resting now aren't you".

Emily chuckled "I guess I am".

Thomas loved hearing her laugh, it warmed him up every time heard it. But then he heard her sigh.

"I just wish the Fat Controller would do something to help make things easier for us at summertime."

Thomas sighed as well. "So do I".

Before he could say anything else the guard blew his whistle. "Looks like I have to go". "Oh well I'll see you later Thomas". "Goodbye Emily". And Thomas set off.

Emily watched as Thomas disappeared. She felt sad that he was no longer beside her. As she rolled along the tracks she couldn't stop thinking about her little blue friend. She cast her mind back to when she first came to Sodor and how she met Thomas at Knapford station. When she first saw him she thought he was quite handsome. She then remembered how she took Annie and Clarabel without knowing they belonged to Thomas and how cross he looked when he saw her pulling them. When she found out she immediately went to apoligse to him but instead she ended up rescuing him when Oliver broke down on the level crossing. They were best friends ever since.

But on that night when she and Thomas had their "first date" at Black Loch she started to develop feelings for him to, it was also where she came up with calling him Tommy.

When Thomas had to stay in her shed whilist Tidmouth Sheds were being rebuilt and he didn't come back to her shed one night she missed him so much. It was then she realised that she was in love with him. When she learned that she would live with Thomas at the new Tidmouth Sheds both she and Thomas were overjoyed. Sometimes they would dream about confessing their love to each other and then they slowly move in until their lips met in a soft loving kiss. Unfortunately those were only dreams and they longed for it to really happen.

Though she did have a slight feeling he had a crush on her. She remembered back years ago when she was having a wash and she saw Thomas staring at her. Of course he covered it up saying he was looking at the stars but she knew he was staring at her. As the two engines puffed their seperate ways they couldn't stop thinking about each other and how they desperately wished they were together.

That night Thomas and his friends were all resting in Tidmouth Sheds after an exhausting days work. But Emily wasn't back yet. Thomas wondered where she was.

"I hope she's all right" he thought to himself as he looked at the empty berth beside him. The thought that she could be in trouble terrified him. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of puffing and chuffing coming towards the sheds. Thomas thought it was Emily, but to his surprise it was Duck backing into the empty berth.

"Evening all" said Duck. Thomas was surprised to see Duck.

"Hello Duck. Good to see you". Thomas was about to tell Duck that he was in Emily's berth but he too busy telling stories of his days on the Great Western railway.

"You know days like these really remind me of summers on the Great Western railway. We would have so many holiday makers that we would use special coaches called Slip Coaches".

Thomas had never heard of Slip Coaches before and became so interested that he forgot all about Emily. After Duck told them about the Slip Coaches Thomas was very tired and fell asleep at once just as Emily whistled in. She was very surprised to see the sheds full and that Thomas and the other's were already asleep. "Oh" she said sadly. She looked at Thomas one more time and saw Duck in her berth beside Thomas and steamed sadly away to find another shed.

* * *

><p>Emily steamed sadly into the carriage shed. She hadn't slept there since Tidmouth Sheds were rebuilt years ago. All that was there were coaches. She thought back to Tidmouth, all she could see Duck sleeping in her berth beside her beloved Tommy.<p>

"Tommy I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me".

But he wasn't, Emily was all alone. She hadn't slept on her own in years and felt scared.

"Why did Duck have to take my spot, he has his own shed, so why did he take mine."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to be back home, she wanted to be with her friends, but most importantly she wanted to be with Thomas. She looked at the track opposite to her hoping her beloved Thomas would be there beside her. But he wasn't. Emily burst into tears.

"Thomas! I need you!".

She kept on crying, praying for Thomas to comfort her. But Thomas didn't. Emily just kept crying until she finally cried herself to an unhappy slumber.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Annie and Clarabel had heard everything. "Poor Emily". "Wait until Thomas hears this".

But Thomas didn't need to to hear it from them. He was moaning in his sleep. He could see Emily all alone.

"Tommy I miss you so much".

"Emily?" he asked

"I wish you were here with me".

"I'm right here Emily" Thomas cried.

Then Emily started crying. "Thomas! I need you".

"Emily, please don't cry I'm right here".

It was torture watching Emily cry, desperating begging for him to comfort her, but yet he couldn't do anything to help the engine he loved when she needed it most.

Thomas woke with a gasp. "Are you all right Thomas" asked Percy. "You were talking about Emily in your sleep"

"I had a nightmare Percy" panted Thomas. "I saw Em-". Thomas was interupted when he heard Percy gasp. He looked over to see what was going on and he saw three coaches he had never seen before, "Whoa. What kind of coaches are those". The Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"Now now settle down engines. I have brought these Slip Coaches from the mainland to help holiday makers get to their destinations on time".

Thomas was impressed but then he remembered his nightmare. He looked to see if Emily was there but she wasn't. "Where is she? I hope that was just a dream" he thought to himself as he set of to collect Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas arrived at the carriage shed then he remembered that this where Emily was in his dream. "Emily! Are you here?!"

Emily wasn't there. "Emily already left Thomas". "She was very upset last night". Thomas looked worried.

"What else happened?".

"She kept saying she missed you and how she wanted you to be there for her".

"And then she started crying".

Thomas gasped. "Oh no. That dream I had was real".

Annie and Clarabel were confused. "What dream Thomas?"

But Thomas pulled away before he could answer. "I must find Emily, I must find Emily" as he raced out of the yards.

* * *

><p>Thomas screeched to stop at Knapford station. Annie and Clarabel bumped into each.<p>

"Ohh" "Watch out Thomas" "What's the rush?". But Thomas wasn't listening to Annie and Clarabel, he looked all the station for Emily but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?".

"Why are you so worried about Emily anyway, Thomas?" But Thomas just raced out of the station. "Where are you Emily?" he thought to himself. The same awful image kept playing in his mind. "Thomas! I need you". He tried to get it out of his head but he couldn't. The fact that he didn't help the engine he loved more than anything when she needed him the most was agonizing. "If only I hadn't fallen asleep, I would've been able to help her. Why did this have to happen, what did she even do to deserve something like that? It should've been me!"

Annie and Clarabel were surprised by what they had heard. They knew Thomas liked Emily but they expected to hear him say something like that.

Soon Thomas was approching Elsbridge station. "Please be here Emily" he said to himself. To his relief she was. He whistled happily to her but when he saw how sad she looked his heart sank.

"Emily, I'm so so sorry about last night, I should've.."

She cut him of "No, it's not your fault Thomas. I just wasn't able to get back quick enough. That's all".

Thomas hated hearing her so sad, he could tell how sad she was because she never called him Tommy whenever she was really upset.

"But you didn't deserve something like that. I should've been there for you, then you wouldn't have been all alone".

Emily began to tear up. Thomas saw this. "Please don't cry Emily. I can't bear to see you cry".

"Thank you Thomas". Thomas was confused.

"For what?" "For being such a sweet and caring friend. You always try to help me when I'm upset". Thomas smiled. He decided to use this a chance to tell her how he felt about her. It was now or never.

"Emily there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time".

Emily's boiler bubbled. "Could he feel the same way I do?" she thought to herself.

"What is it you can tell me anything".

Thomas took a deep breath. "Emily ever since the first day you came here I.." "Go on Thomas, you can do it" Annie and Clarabel thought to themselves, not wanting to interupt them.

"I just want to say that... I, I" but he didn't get to finish as Emily's guard blew his whistle and she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Thomas but I got to go". And she puffed away.

"Bye". As she rolled away she couldn't help but think about what Thomas was trying to tell her.

"Maybe he does he love me, maybe he was too nervous to say it". She pondered it for the rest of the day.

Thomas felt very sad. He finally had a chance to tell her how he felt about her, but he chickened out.

"Don't worry you'll be able to tell her another time". "We thought you were very brave to try and tell her you love her". "Thanks" Thomas repiled sadly. "I hope Emily gets back to the sheds early tonight. I can't let her sleep on her own again" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Emily was rushing through her jobs, she didn't want to sleep on her own again. She wanted to sleep with Thomas and the others. She finished her last job as fast as she could and raced back to Tidmouth Sheds.<p>

"Oh I hope I'm not to late".

Thomas was the first to arrive back at the sheds. The other engines came back one by one. There were two empty berths and Emily still wasn't back yet. Thomas began to worry.

"Where are you Emily?".

Then Duck rolled into the berth beside Thomas leaving only one berth left.

"Evening all" said Duck.

The Fat Controller made an anouncement. "Three cheers for Duck and the Slip Coaches. Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hooray".

Then Emily pulled in and saw the empty berth. "I made it" she sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness" sighed Thomas.

But just before Emily could get on the turntable Henry rumbled over it and into the last berth. The sheds were full again.

"No" Emily cried, she was unfairly cheated out of her place in the shed.

"No" Thomas said quietly himself.

Emily felt herself begin to tear up, Thomas saw this and his heart ached. Both Thomas and Emily looked at each other before Emily once again steamed sadly to the carriage shed. Thomas couldn't believe this had happened again.

"I can't let this happen to her again". He raced out of the sheds to go after her.

"Thomas?" called out Percy. "Where are you going?"

But Thomas didn't answer Percy he just raced after Emily. There was no way he was going to leave her on her own this time.

* * *

><p>Emily once again steamed sadly into the carriage shed. Annie and Clarabel were surprised to see her again.<p>

"Oh dear" they whispered to each other.

Emily was in tears. "Why?" she sobbed "Why did this have to happen to me?". She thought back to when Henry took her spot at the sheds.

"Stupid Henry" she said angryly. She didn't really mean it, she was way to kind to ever hold a grudge on someone. She cried and cried until she heard an engine puffing towards her. She looked up and saw Thomas coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be here on you're own again, you don't deserve something like this". Emily blushed. "And besides I'd rather be with you than any of my friends" he added blushing as well.

Annie and Clarabel watched closely trying to as quiet as possible.

Emily smiled, Thomas loved it when she smiled, she looked so beautiful. Emily sobbed again.

"Emily please don't cry".

"I'm sorry, it's just you don't know it felt like to be all alone here without any friends. I missed you so much Thomas". She started crying again. Thomas then remembered his dream the night before.

"I know you did". Emily was surprised.

"What?"

Thomas decided to tell her about his dream.

"Last night I had a really bad nightmare. All I could see was you all alone, begging for me to be there with you, but I couldn't do anything to help you".

Emily was surprised. He actually dreamt about what happened last night. "He must really care about me if he had a nightmare about me". She then remembered him wanting to tell her something earlier.

"Thomas you said there was something you wanted to tell me for a long time".

Thomas didn't say anything, he closed his eyes, Emily thought he was going to cry. When he opened his eyes it took her breath away. The look in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen before. It told her how much he cared for her, she couldn't look away, but she had no intention of doing so. He moved slowly forward and softly touched her buffers with his own. Emily blushed deeply.

"Emily when I first met you all those years ago, I was absolutely speechless by how beautiful you were" Emily blushed even more. "After you saved me and Oliver I realised I liked you more than just a friend. You were always so kind and compassionate. You always tried to help me, even though I once thought you were being bossy. You put everyone else before you and never give up on any of your friends. And as the years went on I realised I don't just like you Emily, I love you".

Annie and Clarabel gasped. Emily nearly fainted as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"When we first met I thought you were really really cute and handsome". This time it was Thomas' turn to blush. "The way you tackle any job without fuss, how you're so optimistic and helpful, the way you're so cheeky and yet so brave, you never let anything bog you down and how much you care for your friends. And that's why I love you Thomas".

Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. Thomas and Emily just gazed into each others eyes lovingly and then slowly, very slowly they closed their eyes and moved forwards until finally their lips met in a soft and passionate loving kiss. Annie and Clarabel nearly squealed with excitement.

"He's finally done it" they whispered to each other.

Thomas and Emily had never felt so happy. They were kissing the engine of their dreams and nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Thomas pushed Emily all the way into the back of the shed, making their kiss even deeper as they started moaning into the kiss. Neither engine had any idea how much time had passed but they didn't care, their dreams had finally come true and they wanted this moment to last forever. Eventually however they finally pulled away, gasping for air. They gazed into each other's eyes with pure love. Thomas spoke first.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Thomas."

They kissed one more time before they closed their eyes and fell asleep, buffer to buffer.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the carriage sheds, Thomas slowly opened his eyes and saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully in front of him. He had to admit, he never thought he would have the courage to to tell her that he loved her. All these years he thought she was too good for him. But he was wrong and he had never been so happy when she said she loved him too and when they finally shared their first kiss. Thomas moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Thomas kissing her and kissed back. When he pulled away she opened her amazing eyes fully and saw his handsome face looking at her.<p>

"Good morning beautiful" he said.

Emily smiled."Good morning Tommy".

Thomas smiled back, she didn't call him that much, she usually only called him that when she was very happy but she made sure never to use it in front of the other engines otherwise they would constantly tease him him about it and always call him Tommy just to annoy him and she didn't want that. He had recently come to like that name a little bit but he didn't want to admit it.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I've never slept better" she smiled. Thomas just loved seeing her smile.

"You have the most beautiful smile ever".

Emily blushed "Aww, you're so sweet".

"Emily last night was the best night of my life".

"Same here. I love you".

"I love you too".

They leaned in and gently kissed. After a few minutes Thomas reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on. We better get ready for work".

Emily reluctantly agreed. "Yeah".

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for that later" he winked. Emily giggled

"I can't wait" she said seductively.

As Thomas backed up, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Emily asked.

Thomas looked at her. "It seems we weren't alone last night"

Emily looked over and saw Annie and Clarabel. "You don't really think they were listening to us do you?"

"Oh I'm sure of it. No way they would miss a chance to hear me confess to you".

"I suppose your right".

They went to other side of the shed to fetch their coaches.

"All right you two rise and shine" Thomas said to his coaches. Annie and Clarabel yawned.

"Oh good morning Thomas. Oh and Emily to"

"All right you two we know you were eavesdropping on us last night."

"Well if you do insist on leaving us here every night then of course we're going to listen to you".

"You didn't really think that though did you Thomas?" Thomas blushed.

"We're just glad you two are finally together".

"We always thought you two were perfect for each other".

Thomas and Emily both smiled.

"Oh thanks you two" Emily said.

Annie and Clarabel smiled. "Anytime".

With that they set of for the station.

* * *

><p>At Knapford Station Duck was picking up holiday makers with the Slip Coaches. Thomas and Emily puffed in.<p>

"Hello Thomas, hello Emily, were you last night".

Emily was still upset at Duck for taking her spot in the sheds. Thomas answered,

"Well I went to give her company, since-" he was cut of,

"Since I was unfairly left out of the shed two nights in a row and had to sleep on my own because you took it my spot from me!" Emily shouted.

Duck was surprised by this outburst but he was nowhere near as surprised as Thomas was. Before Duck could reply his guard blew his whistle and Duck had to leave. Thomas was still surprised.

"Emily what was that for?"

Emily frowned. "It's because of him I was I had to spend the worst night of my life all alone without you" she answered, tears begining to form in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to just shout at him, that's in the past now, what's done is done and you can't change that". he replied sternly.

Emily was surprised at how harsh Thomas was being to her and felt hurt. She started to weep. Thomas saw this and he instantly regretted being so harsh on her.

"Emily I'm sorry for being so harsh, but you have let all of that go. The past is behind us and it's our past that makes it who we are today. Think about it if Duck hadn't taken your place in the shed and you hadn't been left alone then we wouldn't have confessed our love to each other last night and we would never have shared our first kiss. In a way you could a fortunate circumstance. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now to with you if all of that that hadn't been built up to up where we are now".

Emily stopped crying and was amazed by what he had said. He was right. They wouldn't be together if it Duck hadn't taken Emily berth. So actually it was because of Duck that she and Thomas were finally able to reveal their love for each other and their dreams wouldn't have come true. She shouldn't be angry at Duck she should be thanking him. She stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Thomas. You're right it's just it was really scary sleeping on my own again without you and everyone else. I always feel safe at night when I'm with you".

Thomas looked lovingly at her. "Emily don't worry. Like I said thats all in the past and this is now and I promise I will always be with you so you won't have to be so lonely and scared again. I love you Emily".

Emily looked at Thomas with the same loving expression. "I love you too Thomas".

Then: "I hate to interupt this romantic moment" said the voice of the Fat Controller "but I thought I might inform you two that you are you passengers to deliver and you are both running late. Now I'm going to have a word with you two later on, so I suggest you get going NOW!".

"YES SIR!" the two engines cried in fear and set of very quickly, terrified at what might happen if they didn't.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day The Fat Controller had ordered Thomas and Emily to go to the shunting yards for "a little word". As Thomas was chuffing towards the yards he dreaded what the Fat Controller was going to say to them.<p>

"What if he forces us to break up? What if he sends one of us away?".

He couldn't bare the thought of having Emily taken away from him. He came round the bend and saw Emily in front of him. It looked like she had been crying. Thomas stopped in front of her. He had never seen her looking so scared.

"Oh Thomas I'm so worried about what the Fat Controller is going to say to us. What if he seperates us forever?".

"Don't say that" Thomas answered firmly, taking her by surprise.

"I don't care what he does, I won't let him take you away from me. I love you Emily and nothing will ever change how I feel about you".

Emily smiled though her tears. "I love you too Thomas and nothing will ever change how I feel about you either".

Then they heard a familiar sound. The Fat Controller surged into the yards in Winston. He stepped out and the two engines exchanged worried looks at each other.

"Well well well" he sighed "from what I gathered from your touching little conversation this morning you two appear to be in a relationship of some sorts".

The two engines blushed.

"So perhaps you could tell me everything straight from the beginning".

Nervously Thomas began, as he went on he found himself becoming more and more confident; whether it was bravery or something else he didn't know, but he knew if he stopped now he wouldn't be able to start again.

The Fat Controller listened carefully. He didn't say a word.

Finally Thomas finished. There was a long and awkward silence as the Fat Controller thought to himself.

Then: "Do you two believe that this relationship will affect your work? My engines are to work hard and do what they are told, instead of only having fun and games - this is a railway, not a funhouse and at this time of year I cannot afford any of my engines messing about".

"Of course, sir," they chorused. "We'll make sure our work is done first".

"Then I am willing to allow you two to continue on, provided you will not disappoint me or my railway. Work before play, remember that".

And with a slight wink he got back into Winston and drove away. Thomas and Emily were stunned.

"What does that mean for us?" asked Emily.

"I think," replied Thomas, "that means we're allowed to be together if we still get our work done".

"And so do you still want to..." Emily trailed off, looking at Thomas with a worried look in her eyes. Thomas knew exactly what Emily was worried about, and he knew how to calm her fears.

"I still love you, Emily, and I always have and I know I want to be with you for as long as you want me to be".

Emily beamed through her tears of joy as she whistled with excitment and passion.

"Oh, Tommy! Yes, of course!"

Thomas beamed. "Although maybe you could forget about the 'Tommy' thing" he added.

"No way" she laughed. "You know you love it just admit it".

With that Thomas had to admit defeat.

"Alright I admit I like it".

She smiled. "I know you do" she said, "I always knew".

And the two came together, locking themselves in a tender kiss once again. They knew that this time they had nothing to fear; the two of them were together and loved each other deeply, and that was all that mattered.

"Now," Thomas said quietly after who knows how long "we've no more work to do. It's getting dark and it's too late to head back home - we're stuck here for the night".

"How terrible" Emily giggled; she knew where Thomas was going and wanted nothing more than to go there with him.

"I think," Thomas continued, "we should go back to the coach shed and make ourselves comfortable."

"Then let's go," Emily said seductively, "or I'll start kissing you again and this time I won't be able to stop."

"Who said anything about wanting to stop."

With that they set of for the coach shed ready to fufill their desires for each other.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the sheds. There was nobody there, Thomas had skillfully left Annie and Clarabel in the yards, they were all alone.<p>

Thomas smirked. "Finally alone at last."

"Are you going to talk or are you going to satisfy me?"

Thomas responded by pushing her all the way into the back of the shed. She could see the desire in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to disapoint her.

"I see you are." she purred.

With that Thomas eagarly pressed his pressed his lips against hers. She moaned against his lips as she kissed him back with just as much passion. They were in a relm of total bliss. They moved their lips slowly at first but gradually got faster.

Thomas suddenly pulled back and before Emily could complain she felt his lips touching her cheeks kissing her and caressing her. She started to tremble as he gently kissed her holding her close to him.

"Tommy," she moaned quietly, "don't stop."

Thomas had no intention of stopping anytime soon, he kept kissing her face gently pleasuring her and making her blush. After awhile he stopped so Emily decided to return the favour and started kissing his face gently. "

Oh Emily." he whispered as she continued to gently kiss him.

Eventually she stopped and then they pressed their lips against each other again reveiling in the sheer bliss they were giving each other. Then Emily felt Thomas pressing his tounge against her bottom lip very delicately yet deliberately. She knew she could trust him so she opened her mouth granting him access. Their tounges collided inside their mouths, entwining each other in a dance of desire and love that was deeper than the deepest sea. They felt pure, unadulterated passion as they kissed each other more powerfully than before; this was real. Thomas was hers and hers alone and Emily was his and his alone and they loved each other just as deeply.

After an hour they broke apart, both short of breath.

"Wow" was all they could say. They stared into each others eyes once more fully content and satisfyed after expressing their love.

Thomas broke the silence, "I love you Emily and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Thomas. Please don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry. I will never leave you."

They shared one last kiss before they started to doze off, happily in each others dreams as they held each other closer than they ever had.

* * *

><p>The following night the other engines were resting in Tidmouth Sheds after another very hard days work. There were only 3 berths left. The only engines who weren't there were Duck, James, Thomas and Emily. Percy was hoping that Thomas and Emily would come back tonight.<p>

He missed Emily, she was like a mother to him, always looking out for him whenever Gordon and James teased him about being a scaredy engine like when James left the "scrap monster" on the line to scare him. And of course he missed Thomas as well, he was his best friend and it felt a odd with out him there.

But he knew why he probably wasn't there last night. Duck had told him about Emily's outburst at him and how he felt guilty about leaving her to sleep somewhere else. He felt so guilty in fact he stayed in the shunting yards that night in the hopes that would make it up to her. But Thomas and Emily hadn't returned to Tidmouth last night. Percy looked out hoping to see Thomas or Emily but instead he saw Duck roll up. He could see the 3 berths available and no Thomas or Emily.

"Still no sign of Thomas and Emily?" he asked.

"No" sighed Percy.

"Oh" Duck said as he backed down beside Gordon.

"Honestly why bother worring about those two, they're probably somewhere else." Gordon said.

Then they all heard 2 very familar whistles. It was Thomas and Emily.

"Thomas! Emily!" Percy cried. "You're back."

"We were only gone for two nights." Thomas chuckled.

"Where were the last couple of nights?" asked Edward.

"Well after Henry took my place I stayed in the coach shed and Thomas came to acompany me." Emily replied.

Henry felt bad about what he did.

"I'm sorry I took your place Emily. I just wanted to rest."

Emily looked at the big engine. "I'm not mad at you Henry, you were just quicker than me."

"But there was room for you both of you here last night, I stayed at the shunting yards last so you could stay here." Duck said.

Thomas and Emily were surprised to hear that.

"Well we're here now aren't we" Emily said.

They then heard the sound of James' whistle.

"So you two decided to come back after all. Well it's makes no difference to me whether you're or not."

He then saw Duck. "Oh come on you're still here. Why don't you go back to your stupid 'Little Western' and stop telling those stupid stories and give us some peace."

Duck felt hurt by those insults and was about to leave when Emily spoke up.

"Duck stay put."

Everyone was very surprised.

"How can you say such things like that James. Duck has done nothing but help us when we needed it most. If he hadn't thought about bringing in Slip Coaches, which you very imaturely claimed as your own idea we probably wouldn't have all our passengers to their destinations on time. He's a hero and you can't even appricate what he has done to help us in our hour of need."

The other engines whistled loudly in applause. When silence fell they heard a familiar voice.

"Very well said Emily, you took the words right out of my mouth". It was the Fat Controller. "James, for your punishment you will take the Flying Kipper every night for the rest of summer."

James was horrified, taking the Flying Kipper for one night was bad enough, especially given by his previous runs with it, but to take it for the rest of summer was the worst thing he ever imagine. "But sir-"

"No but's James, now apoligise to Duck at once."

"Ohh... sorry Duck." he said quietly.

"Now get to the Docks right now." the Fat Controller added sternly.

"Yes sir." and with that James rolled away to the Docks.

Then the Fat Controller turned to the couple.

"Remember what I told you." he whispered to them.

The two engines gazed at each other. "Work before play." they replied.

The Fat Controller nodded.

"Now get some rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow."

And with that he climbed back into his car and drove home.

"After you." Thomas said to Emily. Emily was very eager to get back into the sheds after 3 nights. She backed into the one beside Duck.

"I'm sorry I took your space that night Emily."

Emily smiled at him. "Actually Duck I'm grateful you did."

Duck was puzzled. "What?" he asked. The other engines were confused as well. Emily looked at Thomas. He knew what she was thinking and winked at her. She winked back.

"I'm very happy you took my berth because that it helped Thomas and I finally confess our deepest feelings for each other."

Everyone was puzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Percy.

Thomas smiled. "When she means Percy," he explained, "that because of all that we wouldn't be together."

Edward had an idea of what he meant. "When you say you're together do you mean?"

"Yes Edward." Thomas answered. He looked at Emily and together, gazing lovingly at each other they said,

"We're in love."

The other could hardly belief their ears.

"W-what did you say." stuttered Gordon, still unable to register what they said.

"We're in love Gordon." and he told the others everything that happened that night. Still there was silence.

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you then tell you." Thomas said, rolling onto the turntable and turned to face Emily, in front of everyone.

They moved towards each other and gently kissed for all the engines to see. They all stared absolutely astonished by what they were witnessing.

When Thomas and Emily pulled away the others were still speechless.

Thomas broke the silence. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"I should think so." chuckled Emily.

Duck was the first to speak. "Well congraduations you two, I think you two make a perfect couple."

"Aw thanks Duck." The other engines started to congraduate them as well.

Eventually they all started to fall asleep, while Thomas and Emily stayed up a little longer to watch the stars. The moon shone brightly over the sheds.

Emily sighed happily. "It's good to be home again."

Thomas gazed at Emily. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked playfully.

"Multiple times." she giggled.

"Have I ever told you how even more beautiful you look in the moonlight?." Emily blushed.

"Oh Tommy you're such a smooth talker."

Thomas grinned. "I'm just telling the truth." he said.

Then Emily spoke in a seductive tone.

"Well then why don't I give you a little reward for your compliments." and with a seductive look she beckoned him onto the turntable.

Thomas completely under her spell did so with out hesitation. She smirked with triumph, she could get use to this. As soon as Thomas was facing her he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Now my knight in shining armour give your queen what is rightfully hers." she said in a low seductive voice. Thomas even more turned on by her obeyed her command and pressed his lips against hers locking them in a passionate kiss, which after they added tounge to the equation became even more passionate.

As their tounges battled for dominance Emily felt Thomas pushing her back and suddenly she became very self aware and pulled away. Thomas was surprised by her withdraw.

"Tommy not when the other engines are here, they might see us."

Thomas begrudgedly decided it was probably best to stop. She could she could see he was upset and said "Don't worry they're be plenty more where that came from." Thomas slyly grinned.

"Give me a time and place and I'll be there." he said in a husky voice.

Then in a much more sweet and caring voice he said

"Emily I love you so much. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I've never been as happy as I am right now that I'm with you." as a small tear began to form in his eye.

Emily's eyes started to tear up as with happiness as well.

"I feel just the same way. I don't want to be with out you ever again. I love you too Tommy and I always will."

With that they shared one last incrediably passionate and loving kiss, filled with so much happiness and deep love for each other.

When they stopped Emily let out a deep yarn. Thomas thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Feeling a bit sleepy are we?" he teased.

"Maybe." she answered sleepily.

Thomas smiled. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

They went back into their berths ready to sleep. They give on last look at each other and then together for last time they said "I love you." and fell asleep, dreaming of all the happy times they had shared and would continue to have together, together forever.


End file.
